


Whipped

by ghostyplasma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Power Play, Top!Levi, Toys, bottom!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyplasma/pseuds/ghostyplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'You know what to say if it's too much,' Levi reminded him, petting Erwin's mussed and sweaty hair. He tightened his grip and pulled harshly, exposing the Commander's Adam's apple."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

A loud, shuddering moan bounced from wall to wall after every deliberate smack of the horse whip. Erwin bowed his head, his heavy gasps cutting into each of his whimpers.

"You know what to say if it's too much," Levi reminded him, petting Erwin's mussed and sweaty hair. He tightened his grip and pulled harshly, exposing the Commander's Adam's apple.

"Keep going, Captain." Erwin breathed, straining to rest his head against the meat of Levi's thigh. The scene Levi laid out for them was one where only Erwin's forearms where restrained in chains and tightly secured behind his lower back. He ignored the strain and bruising of these chains however, and fought to kiss and nuzzle the warmth of Levi's crotch.

"You're getting antsy and impatient." Levi commented, fairly distracted by the red welts coming down the Commander's front and back. He traced over them with the whip, swiping particularly swollen sores with the tongue of his tool.

Between Erwin's legs lay his thick, untouched cock. It arched with reddened arousal, each blow of humiliation resonating a deep curl of fire within the Commander's lower stomach.

Levi retreated to retrieve something. "Sit still for me." Erwin complied, though his muscles were taught and burning from the longstanding position on his knees.

"This one? Or this?" Levi gave him the option, held up two different types of Erwin's favorite toys for speculation. "You can't say both this time." he said, waving them in the air. "I don't think either of us have the patience for both. Bark once for pink, twice for apricot."

This made Erwin snort. It spread kernels of warmth and familiarity into his otherwise unshakable subspace. It was a relief, really, to be pulled an inch away from that hard-earned subspace, if only for a fleeting moment. He lolled his tongue out anyway to humor Levi and rolled off one guttural _ruff_!

"I agree." the shortest of the two kneeled next to Erwin, pressing kisses to forming bruises. "Open wide." he ordered, and instantly the toy's length disappeared past Erwin's lips. He swallowed dutifully, a blush creeping up his sweaty throat and highlighting the blond fur of his chest. Levi steadied the man with a firm hand to his pectoral just as he began to sway unsteadily from his enthusiasm. It was a secret treat of Levi's to see a man with such absolute power on his knees while he willingly choked on something long and thick; whatever Levi had to give him, he'd take it with enthusiasm. 

"Display."

He pulled away, toy and all, just to witness Erwin in action as he strained to twist around and bow his head to the ground. His hole was pink and wet from their earlier play. Levi almost cracked a smile at the heat and pure longing the Commander let off from his unsteady stance. His body practically vibrated with unrestrained, whorish anticipation.

He propelled three of his tiny fingers inside, nodding as they sank and curled without resistance. Erwin pressed his forehead to the cold cobblestone, breathing in deeply through his nose so as to fight the urge to roll his hips back. He let himself be fucked slowly by those tiny fingers, legs falling open with an invitation for more.

Levi smacked his free palm over the meaty flesh of Erwin's ass, kneading and jiggling the globe around his working fingers. He struck four times more, nails clawing down the backs of his pet's quaking thighs. He rode on a sadistic high from the choked mewls Erwin tried valiantly to withhold. He allowed himself to be drawn in by the titillating display presented.

"How many times do you think you can come this time? Hm? I want an answer." Cruelly, and before Erwin had time to gather a single, coherent answer, the very tip of the fake pink cock pressed past his sphincter. He rocked back on instinct, straining against the chains around his forearms. He rolled his hips into the sensation of being opened even further; of being stretched wide open on Levi's command. The biting shock of numerous spanks to his reddening seat pulled him deeper into his muddled headspace. Tears fell thickly from his eyes as he whimpered brokenly, unable to adhere to the Captain's orders of sitting himself still.

Levi cupped Erwin's heavy sac, rolling them roughly in his palm just as he slid the rubber cock inside. He showed his Commander not an ounce mercy, cashing in his trust with Erwin and fulfilling both of their desires: rough and unrelenting.

"Can you come for me like this? Drooling all over yourself, unable to speak a word- can you come all over yourself for me, just like this?"

Erwin desperately wanted it to be enough, wanted to messy himself up so Levi could clean it up, make him swallow the cum collected by his very tongue. He tried to hold on to each electrifying zap of agonizing stimulation, from the tug on his nuts to the pounding his ass received, but he simply couldn't bring himself close enough to that precipice of completion. The frustration drove him into a wilder state, and he began to writhe from all that he was forced to feel. He cried out, incoherencies groaned from quivering lips on the wish to be touched by Levi's very own hands; to come from kitten licks on the underside of his cock's crown.

"If you can't come from this, you won't come at all," Levi reminded him, twisting the toy inside on a particularly harsh thrust. "Show me you can be a good boy. Be a good boy for me." and he bit and suckled the closest available patch of flesh he could find- right over the hot flesh of Erwin's beaten ass. The slick hand that toyed with his balls ceased, and the fingers traveled far enough only to rain slaps on Erwin's drippy peck.

He gasped, vision blurred as his face burned intensely. He cringed and bit his lip harshly at the fourth and fifth slap, rolling his hips against the fake cock in absolute desperation. He was so overwhelmed, so unbelievably close, he could feel it in the very pit of his stomach, and-

"Oh," Erwin crooned breathlessly, saliva and tears tracking down his contorted face. He was wracked with powerful shocks of orgasm, absolutely destroyed by each wave of pleasure as he painted the floor and himself in thick cum. Levi slowed the hand working the pink toy until it was carefully pulled out. His thumb traced the circumference of Erwin's pulsating hole, and a hint of a smile made its way onto the Captain's face.

"Very good."


End file.
